


Black Amber

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Series: FictoberMF18 [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death Fix, Day 24: Black Amber, FictoberMF18, Keith (Voltron) saves them both, Kinda, Kuron (Voltron) Deserves Better, Kuron (Voltron) Lives, Kuron (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Pining, Pining Kuron (Voltron), Two Minds One Body, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: His head turned and he found other type of black, a jet black that resembled the glow from all the stars in the universe trapped in the soft, unruly hair, contrasting to how warm his skin looked and the eyes that little by little seemed to regain a violet similar to the nebula scattered in space.“Keith...” he whispered against his will, though he wanted to be able to say it all by himself, and reach for his face and wrap his arms around him, regardless of if he wanted it, “I...”
Relationships: Keith/Kuron (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Kuron & Shiro (Voltron)
Series: FictoberMF18 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1195669
Kudos: 22





	Black Amber

His future looked dark. Black. Just like an abysm with no start or end. Just like the lack of feelings and the inexistence of the physical. It was nothing. And the inability to feel dread terrified him.

His subconsciousness was trapped, and he knew it was impossible even attempt to escape. Because he knew he had tried it, he had tried to run away from the shadows so many times, just to find himself in a bleaker and scarier place. 

Everything turned so empty. So lack of something concrete. And his spirit loses strength bit by bit, the black amber all around him absorbing him without an opportunity to fight.

And suddenly he opened his eyes, his body feeling strangely familiar, but with movements that didn't match his own. With his voice saying and repeating a word in murmurs that he actually didn’t say.

“Shiro!”

His head turned and he found other type of black, a jet black that resembled the glow from all the stars in the universe trapped in the soft, unruly hair, contrasting to how warm his skin looked and the eyes that little by little seemed to regain a violet similar to the nebula scattered in space.

“Keith...” he whispered against his will, though he wanted to be able to say it all by himself, and reach for his face and wrap his arms around him, regardless of if he wanted it, “I...”

“You’re okay, Shiro,” he comforted him leaning over his space, the black amber falling around his face and framing his features, surprisingly mature and soft, just as how he had seen him before losing control over his own consciousness and body, “You’re safe. I’m here.”

He wanted to extend his right arm to reach for him, not having a response, and he dropped his gaze, scoffing at the empty space below and remembering what had happened, mouthing when his other consciousness seemed shakily breathless.

“Oh.”

He looked up again, finding a relieved smile, though it was twisted with guilt in one corner, and he blinked a few times, his other hand resisting his will to move when he tried to reach him.

“How do you feel?”

Terrible.

“I’m okay.”

Of course, the consciousness in control, which was the original one, will avoid mention his existence inside his head.

“Are you sure?”

This time he hesitated, and he took advantage of the doubt to extend his left arm, this time catching a black amber lock between his clumsy fingers and caressing it slowly, noting the surprise clear in the nebula eyes.

“Thanks, Keith,” his other consciousness completed, an affectionate smile curving up his smile and somehow making his thoughts interspersed until being one, “You saved me.”

He didn’t bother to correct, but frowned when that didn’t make quite sense, knowing now that both of them were a single person and the darkness won’t be able to find them like that, the brightness from his other consciousness obliterating the few shadows that were still  uncontrollable in his head.

The only black amber that he could see in his future was the one in his hair, trapping and reflecting the light of millions of stars.


End file.
